finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dion
Dion is a temporary party member in Final Fantasy Legend III. He is a small boy of Dharm who later grows up to be a rebel leader in the future. Profile Story Dion is first seen as a child along with Faye in Dharm in the Present World before Arthur leaves on his journey. Dion also mention that he'll train himself to become a fine warrior like Arthur. In the Future World, Dion is the rebel leader. Arthur meets him in Viper City, where he informs them that Faye has been taken and ask Arthur's help in assisting him in defeating Maitreya. Arthur agrees and Dion joins the party, with Dr. Pulcer's help. Arthur lands on Floatland. In Maitreya's Tower when Arthur arrives near the top of the tower. Arthur encounters a guard. They will fight with each other, and both end up falling down a couple floors below leaving Dion by himself. He'll end up finding a hidden door that will lead him straight to Maitreya. He'll ask where is Faye, but Maitreya will tell him that she and Sol are already in Pureland and proceeds to defeat him in battle. Arthur will eventually reach Maitreya, Dion tells him that it took Faye. Arthur defeats Maitreya and claims the X-Plane unit. After Maitreya's defeat, Arthur tells Dion that he'll take him to Dr. Belski. He takes him to Dr. Belski in Viper City, and with his bio-tech, just a piece of a tissue cell is enough to restore Dion back to normal. Dion thanks Arthur, and mentions that they have to hurry to Pureland. Dion warns Arthur that the only way back is through Dr. Quacer. Arthur still agrees to accompany Dion, and they warp to Pureland in the Talon. Upon arrival in Pureland, Dion decides to split up. He'll look for the advance party while Arthur will look for Faye. Once Arthur gets the Pass from King Clamin in Cirrus, and attempt to go to the Underworld through the whirlgate. Dion appears from the whirlgate and meets up with Arthur. Faye tells him that Arthur saved her and Dion gives his thanks. He tells him that Faye and Dr. Quacer will have to wait aboard the Talon2 while they head off to Goht in search for Sol, and the only way to reach Goht is through the Underworld. After making their way through the Underworld and arriving on the surface of Pureland once again, Arthur and Dion heads to the Eastern Ruins to destroy the Barrier Machine that's shielding the Goht region. Making their way through the ruins, Arthur meets up with Borgin who tells them to go for the Barrier Machine while he goes to investigate Mt. Goht. Arthur locates the machine at the bottom of the ruins, and finds himself being unable to inflict harm to Agron with the Mystic Sword. Dion decides to blow himself up with the bomb that was planted within him by Dr. Belski just for such an occasion, he destroys himself along with the Barrier Machine. With Agron protection out of the way, Arthur defeats him and Borgin arrives shortly after the battle. He tells Arthur that Dion saved their lives and they must not let his sacrifice be in vain. After Xagor's defeat, Arthur and Borgin arrives in Viper City in the Future World. Dr. Belski restores Dion and Jupiah with their tissue cells at the request of Borgin, and Dion mentions to him to not bother with the bomb this time. Dion once again thanks Arthur for saving him and ask him what he's going to do now. Arthur replies that he's going back to the Present World and tells Dion that they will meet again. Gameplay Dion is a human whose innate element is Air. He, like all temporary characters, cannot eat meat or install parts nor learn new spells. The equipment that is already equipped on him cannot be removed, but he can equip armor in areas he's missing. On both occasions he joins the party, he always comes equipped with strong weaponry and spells that may outclass the player's party. Because of this, he is both a formidable fighter and spell caster, making him one of the more powerful temporary characters. Other appearances ''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' Dion makes an appearance as a card in the card game. Gallery FFLIII Dion US Artwork.jpg|Dion's US Artwork. Dion TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Legend III Category:Guest characters